


Be safe please, I'm begging of you

by mcustancm



Series: Sam's angst pile [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Harley worries about Peter every time he goes out on patrol, but what happens when peter has a chance of not waking up?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Sam's angst pile [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Be safe please, I'm begging of you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the parkner pals discord this was actually finished (link at the end of fic)

Karen had contacted Harley out of nowhere one night. Peter was out on patrol and Harley had fallen asleep waiting for him to get back. This was a usual occurrence for the couple now they moved in together after college, but Karen, a freaking AI, sounded worried when Harley answered his phone.

“Hello?” He said groggily, barely even awake from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and awaited a response from the other side of the phone. 

“Mr. Keener,” The AI answered, “Peter has requested that I not call you but you’re ‘I’m your boyfriend’ protocol overrides his wishes.” She said slightly monotoned. Harley chuckled lightly they nodded. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t make a different protocol to override mine. Is he okay?” Harley said relaxing a bit, he wasn’t worried. Peter could typically make his way home by himself or Harley would pick him up. He’d hadn’t really needed to go to the Tower Medbay in a long while, which helped Harley’s conscious when he slept. 

“No, I’m afraid he’s unconscious and on the ground,” Karen said. Harley froze and shivered “E-Excuse me? He’s- He’s what?”

“Unconscious… sir.”

“Jesus Fuck- Umm… okay, fuck!” He jumps up off the couch in a panic and struggles to get a sentence out. “Okay uhh…. Shit where-where is he?” He said and quickly threw on his jacket and a pair of shoes. 

“In the ally way between 6th street and the corner store,” Karen replied softly.

“Jesus he’s fucking 24 years old, how’d he get so damn far!” He panics and runs out the door, “I’m going to call Tony.” Harley said, running down the hallway to the elevator then deciding the stairs would be a better option. 

“Whats up keener?” Tony responded

“It’s Peter, he’s unconscious. I’m not there yet and I don’t know how bad he is” He says through a panic attack. 

“Okay… we’ll find him and he’ll be safe. Just take some deep breaths, Harley, please.” Tony begs, already getting ready to meet Harley and help him.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” he repeats while trying to catch his breath “What if- I need him, Tony,” He says. 

“I know, and you’re gonna have him back in your arms by the end of the night,” he says softly. 

“Yeah…. Okay yeah.” He says as he calms down a bit “You’re right… thanks, Tony.” He says as he starts to run to the only local subway station he knew was open this late at night. “Okay, I need to go, I’m boarding the subway.” Harley sighs and swipes his metro card. He hangs up and tony and boards the subway train with tears forming in his eyes. The mixture of the salty tears and air of the train sting his eyes. Harley wipes his eyes and looks down at his feet impatiently. He plays with the promise ring that peter bought him on their second anniversary. “He’s gonna be okay…” he says quietly to himself. 

Peter is bloody, messy and still unconscious by the time Harley and Tony get to him. His suit is completely ruined and it looks as though he’s been stabbed. Harley can barely look at his boyfriend without tears pouring out of his eyes.

“Peter…” He says softly as he kneels down to him. He gently moves Peter’s blood crusted hair out of his face. “Baby… please wake up.” He begs. 

“We need to take him to the Medbay…” Tony says lifting him up. Harley nods, wiping his tears with his jacket sleeve. His anxiety levels are rising more with every step back to the car. 

  
  


Dr. Cho made sure Peter would wake up and be healthy, but he wasn’t waking up. Harley was there every day waiting for him to wake up. He’d beg relentlessly for Peter to just open his eyes until Tony told him to go home and “rest up”. The process was tiring for Harley, every day he’d come to the tower looking worse and worse. The bags under his eyes drastically growing and getting darker. 

“Kid, how often are you sleeping?” Tony asks him one morning. 

“Not often enough…” He sighs and rubs his eyes. “But the only thing that’s bound to fix it is him waking up. I need him to wake up Tony.”

“He will…”

Harley sighs and continues the walk to Peter’s room. 

Late one night, Harley was still awake when Tony called him. He stared at his phone for a moment before answer.

“Is- is he okay?” Harley asks cautiously, already throwing on shoes and a jacket. 

“Yes, he’s fine and awake and he wants to speak with you..” Tony said Harley could hear Tony’s smile through the phone.

“Peter’s- He’s awake?” He said the happiest he’s been in days. “Oh… Let me speak to him please.” Harley couldn’t hear it but Tony nodded and then there was some rustling over the phone before Harley heard Peter Parker’s voice. 

“Mmm morning Harley.” He said so softly and calmly. 

“Hi… good morning baby. How are- How are you feeling?” He asks in the same tone as Peter as to not worry him. 

“Im okay, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, I’ll see you in 15 minutes,” Harley promises. He could hear Peter’s gasp of excitement. Harley’s tears almost started flowing again when he heard how excited peter was. 

“Really? You’re coming now?”

“Yeah, I’m walking towards the subway now.” Harley says “I love you, Peter Parker.” 

“I love you too Harley Keener.” Peter chuckles “I miss you.”

“I miss you more.”

  
  


“Oh my god, Peter.” Harley’s tear started rushing down his cheeks when he saw him awake and well.

“Hey, don’t cry…” Peter smiles sluggishly in his hospital bed. 

“Yeah, okay…” Harley smiles and wipes his tears, but they just kept falling down his face. 

“Are you gonna hug me?” Peter jokes. Harley nods and runs over to him, hugging him “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Thought you didn’t believe in God,” Peter said softly, running his hands through Harley’s blonde hair. 

“I don’t…” Harley rolls his eyes and looks up at him. “But I believed in you…”

“Thank you.” Peter smiled. Harley nods and rested his head down on Peter’s chest once more. 

  
  


Harley didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually, they were sleeping in that tiny bed together. And if tony took a picture, well that’s for him to know and Harley and Peter never find out. 

But, that’s not where this story ends. As soon as Peter was cleared to go home he wanted to go on a patrol. Claiming that New York has been missing their Spider-Man. 

“Yeah, but Jesus Christ! I’ve missed my Peter Parker!” Harley raised his voice a little at him, obviously upset. 

“Don’t yell at me…” Peter said softly. His whole attitude changes whenever Harley becomes upset. “I don’t like when you yell at me”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, but- can you just stay tonight? I can’t risk you getting hurt again. Seeing you broken and bloody as I found you last week was so hard for me.” Harley said, trying to not cry.

“Harley, I need to go out. People could die”

“Yeah, Like you! I can’t fucking lose you, Peter.” He argues with him. “I can’t find you like that again. I was ruined... “

“Then don’t” Peter argues back “If you can’t find me again then don’t”

“What are you saying?” Harley says, taken back a bit.

“If you can’t handle both sides of Peter Parker then you can’t handle either.” He raised his voice some “You can’t love Peter Parker without Spider-Man. And believe me, sometimes I hate the Spider-Man side too but I still do my job.”  
“What’s my job then?” Harley said a little shocked.

“To love and accept what I need to do in my life,” Peter said.

“I do my job, but I’m asking you to stay home! You just finished recovering.”

“That means I’m ready to go back and protect my damn city.” He says pulling his mask down over his face “I’m going, I don’t care what you do but I don’t want you here when I get back.” Peter said before jumping out of the window. 

Harley watched his now ex-boyfriend jump out of the window in shock. “Jesus fuck,” Harley mumbled looking down at his promise ring. He decided to take it off and place it on their kitchen counter, along with a quick note he wrote. Tears streamed down his face as he scribbled this down on a piece of paper with an almost broken pen:

_ Peter, _

_ I love you forever. But you’re right, the Spider-Man part of you scares me, and If I can’t love that side of you then I can’t love all of you. These past four years have been the best years of my life and I thank you for being by my side. But it’s over now, I’ve packed a few things of mine up and I think it’s time to visit my sister and mother in Tenessee. Text me if you need me, you have my number. _

_ Harls _

_ P.S.  _

_ Be safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comments and kudos appreciated! 
> 
> insta: sam.edxts._
> 
> Parkner Pals! Discord server  
> https://discord.gg/V6wnEtk


End file.
